Born To Make You Happy
by x.Legolas-Lover.x
Summary: * Girl falls into ME * 10th walker * Legolas/OC * Cassie is watching her favourite movie when she gets electrocuted. She wakes up in Middle Earth and now she will experience not only adventure but action and maybe even romance as well.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**HI EVERYONE!!!**

**This is my 1st eva fic so be nice :) no flames pls as i am kinda sensitive...**

**This fic is about Cassandra (lol we have the same 1st name) Anastasia Gabriella Avalon (Cassie) and her edventures in middle earth. Will she find adventure or action or maybe even love...? Read on to find out! ^.^**

**PLS R&R!!!!!**

**}~*~{**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

My name is Cassandra Anastasia Gabriella Avalon and this is my story. It's a story of adventure and love, fear and passion, knowing and not knowing.

}~*~{

One Saturday afternoon I was settling into a longue chair at my house with a remote and popcorn in hand, getting ready to watch the Fellowship of the Ring. (a/n: extended edition of course) Apparently there was a storm or something coming towards where I lived because when I looked outside the usual clear, cerulean blue sky had been obscured by a mass of dark gray ominous looking storm clouds. The storm clouds had caused the cable TV signal to cut out and so I had decided to resort to watching my favourite movies ever. (a/n: I mean lotr, duh)

I was in love with the movies…wall, maybe it was more like obsessed with them…but anyway, back to the actual movies. One of the reasons that I loved them so much was because they gave me an opportunity to escape from my life. It was far from perfect but even if the movies only lasted a few hours, it was still a few hours of escape. It did help that the movies also had hot elves in them ^.^ and there was one elf that I absolutely loved. His name was Legolas. I loved him because he is so gorges and graceful and really really good at using a bow. (a/n: what more could a girl ask for? ;))

Anyway, I pressed play on the remote and relaxed in the chair, happy to watch my fave movies of all time. Ive seen them so many times that I can say all the lines along with the people who say them. And everytime I watch them they still have that magic to them.

As I watched the movie I herd the deep rumbling of thunder signalling that the storm is getting closer. I sigh and turn up the TV volume so I can hear the movie better.

I soon saw the flashed of lightening threw the window. I turned to watch it, captivated by the dazzling white-blue streaks then turned back to watch the movie. it was almost at the good part, when Legolas appears. I sighed mentally and watched eagerly, not noticing the sounds of thunder was getting louder or that the flashes were getting closer.

All to soon the council part was over and the second disk was needed so I could finish watching the epic masterpiece. I stood up and walked over to the DVD player and bent down and presses the eject button. The very second my finger touched the button there was a defining rumble and crack and a blinding, searing flash of light. Then I felt searing pain all through my body and I screamed because of it. Then all i knew was darkness.

**}~*~{**

**So what did u think? Awesome right? I knew you'd agree!**

**Please R & R (i think that means read & review lol) and if u hav any ideas for the fic pls let me kno i would love to here from you!**


	2. Chapter 2 ORCS!

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Im back again already!! Don't you all just love me and my fic? I know you do ^.^**

**OMG I completely forgot to do a disclamier thingy in the last chappie so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own lotr or any of the characters (although if I owned leggy I would have sooooo much fun hee hee hee) all I own is Cassandra Anastasia Gabriella Avalon and the story idea. Please don't sue me!!!**

**On with chappie number 2!**

**}~*~{ **

I woke up with a groan. My body aching all over from the shock and I was disinclined to open my eyes because I new I would look terrible. (a/n: that reminds me, I havnt told you what Cassandra looks like ^.^)

I'm tall but not to tall, standing at 5'8". I'm rather slender and graceful, almost like an elf. I have curves in all the right places and my breasts are significantly large and perky (a/n: I wish I had bigger boobs…) My hair is like a silky, smooth, pin-straight waterfall of molten gold that falls to my knees and my eyes are perfect, clear, sky blue orbs. They sometimes change colour depending on my mood and then they look more green then blue. But they usually stay sky blue and are framed by exquisite long, dark, thick lashes. My skin is very pale and clear without any blemishes and my lips are like rose petals, perfectly shaped. Their a rosy red colour. (a/n: isn't she beautiful! Sigh…)

When I woke up I realised that I was laying on the ground. I wasn't surprised because id been shocked. I opened my eyes and sat up and checked for injuries. As I was looking at my legs I noticed that I was sitting on grass.

*that's peculiar …there isn't any grass in my lounge room…* I thought to myself. I then looked around at my surroundings. 'SHIT!!!' I exclaimed. I was sitting in the middle of a forest surrounded by lush verdant, green trees and, grass. I didn't know how I had gotten here. *maybe I'm hallucinating or something* I thought. But somehow I knew I wasn't. I had a feeling that this was real. Almost like…this was……destiny? Id never really believed in destiny before but now I wasn't sure. *well maybe I should try to find my way out of here or something. I cant just sit here all day* and with that thought I stood up and brushed of the lose grass of my jeans. Then I slowly turned in a circle trying to decide which way to go.

When I turned I strained my ears to listen for any sounds of life in the forest. I herd the sounds of birds singing and beyond that the very faint sounds of……water? Yes it was defiantly water and it sounded like it was rushing down a river or something. I quickly made up my mind and decided to walk towards the water. Maybe then I'd have a better chance of being found by someone. As I stated to walk I realised that I didn't have any shoes on "oh come on" I groaned. How could this get any worse? Id been electrocuted when I tried to watch my fave movie and had past out only to wake up in a forest, and now I needed to walk threw the forest and I had no shoes. I swear sometimes life seemed to hate me or something.

*well now what am I gonna do?* I thought to myself. *I can't really walk through a b*****y forest with no shoes on can I? But I might have to, or else I mite never be found by some1. Thus sucks. This really f***ing sucks.* I sighed and started to tip toe across the lush verdant floor of the forest, being careful to watch out for things that might be sharp or mite bite me. I as walking towards the sound of the water. While I walked I muttered angrily to myself. "stupid storm…stupid DVD player…stupid shock…stupid forest…stupid no shoes…OUCH!!!" I screamed the word in pain because I had stood on a large and pointy stone. I hopped on one foot saying "ouch ouch ouch" the whole time and then flopped gracefully onto the ground. I pulled my foot up in front of my face to examine it. On the soft part of my foot (a/n: the arch I think its called) there was a gash about 3 cm long and it was bleeding. It also hurt like h**l. I heaved a sigh and gracefully rose to my feet again and began limping towards the sound of the water. I knew that I could wash my foot in it and also have a better chance of being found if I was near the water.

Every step I took hurt really bad and I couldn't help but let a small whimper or pain escape my perfect lips every now and then. As I stumbled along, the sounds of water grew louder and louder, which enticed me to walk….err, stumble, a bit faster. And so I stumbled along in pain for a while until I heard movement beside me.

"What's this? A beautiful young elf maiden?" As soon as I heard the voice I whipped my head around, causing my beautiful long molten gold hair to fly out behind me. I gasped when I was what had spoken. It was horrible! It was a monster!! It was ugly beyond imagination and filthy to. The thing had pointed fangs that clearly effected its accent and it was shorter that Cassandra but much wider. It has curiously long arms like a monkey. Its cruel evil eyes were slanted and it had a flat nose and its skin was a mottled black and funny yellowish colour. The thing spoke again but this time it was in some weird and ugly language. Suddenly more of the things appeared and now there were five of them standing in a group in front of Cassandra. They all looked absolutely ugly and disgusting and filthy and they carried crude weapons. None of them looked alike but they were obviously part of the same race. Suddenly I realised what these things were standing in front of me…Orcs!!!! But that was impossible because that would mean that I was in middle earth!!

I let out a desperate, high pitched scream and ran in the direction that I had been walking in earlier. It killed my feet but I had to get away from the beasts or else they might kill me or rape me or something. I could hear the orcs running behind me and I think they were getting closer! I tried to run faster but my feet were screaming in protest.

Suddenly Cassandra was pounced on buy one of the orcs from behind her. I let out a scream as I crashed to the ground with the monster on top of me and my head hit the ground. Then I new no more.

**}~*~{**

**So what did u think? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW!!!**

**Also you can tell me any ideas you have for this story…I might need some. And maybe you can tell me if you have any ideas for romantic scenes ;)**

**I would love to hear from u!!!!!1**


	3. Chapter 3 Arguments

**Ch 3**

**DISCLAIMER**

***leggy appears tied up 2 a chair* HELP ME!**

***-Lover.x appears nd smacks him on the head* say wat I told u 2!!**

***leggy sighs* fine. -Lover.x does not own lotr or me (but she wishes she did). All she owns is Cassandra Anastasia Gabriella Avalon and the story idea. DON'T SUE HER! . . . HELP ME PLE-**

***-Lover.x quickly gags leggy* don't mind him!!! Keep reading :)**

**}~*~{**

**OMG U GUYZ I AM SOOOO SRY 4 NOT UPDATING IN 4EVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Ive been rly busy w/skool, and stuff so I havnt had time to write much :( it sux but now I hav sum time so here is another update!!!**

**But 1st I wanna say sum stuff 2 my reviewers**

**SormustenHerra: ok I guess this isn't rly ur type of story but I wanted to say thanx anyway for encouraging me :)**

**Eiluj: wat is a troll? I kno there like those doll/toy things and they had a cartoon show, but I hav nothing to do with that stuff. :S and if u don't like this story so much, y r u reading it?????**

**DazzledRose93: she does hav flaws I just havnt made them clear yet. But they shud b clear soon so hopefully u will keep reading!**

**PuppetWhite: we talked threw pms and stuff so u kno all about that. I just wanted to thank u again bcos u r awesome!!!**

**fic too pathetic to leave name: UR BEING RLY MEAN TO ME Y R U SUCH A BITCH??? R u jealous of me or sumthin? ND MAYB I DON'T WANT 2 KNO UR NAME!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**kellyhorse: thank u!!! im glad 2 kno SUM ppl liked it!**

**MrsHuggins: can u pls not tlk 2 the othr mean ppl by reviewing bcos it makes me all happy 2 see that I have a new review and then I find its just sumthin stupid like wat u did. And as I said b4 I don't know at a troll is. . .**

**WishingWanderer: THANKX! **

**Alisha: I don't h8 u!!! u were rly nice with ur help so thanx :) ill try to do wat u said**

**Megbates: ur the 1 who made me post this!!! Thanx 4 helping me get back in2 this story :)**

**I want to dedic8 this chappie to PuppetWhite, kellyhorse, WishingWanderer, Alisha nd megbates bcos u guys r all rly awesome!**

**}~*~{**

I was suddenly woken up when a heavy spiked metal shoe collided with by ribs. It hurt really bad and I jumped away from the orc with a scream of pain. This made the orcs all laugh cruelly at me. They were all looking at me with lust and I got really scared.

"Well boys, who gets first go at her?' asked one of the orcs. I think they were talking about raping me and with that thought, I started to cry quietly. "I'm going first!" growled one of the orcs.

"No I am!!" another one snarled. "No your not I am!!" rumbled a third one. I was now crying even louder because I was really scarred that the orcs would rape me or hurt me…maybe they would even kill me!! (a/n: I don't think they will kill her…yet…)

Then the ocr who I think was the leader walked up to the group. I don't know were he had been but he had appeared from somewhere in the forest. The lead orc then growled "whats going o n here?"

"We're deciding who gets first go at the elf maiden" replied one of the orcs. "yeah, and what are we going to do with here anyway?" asked another.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO GETS TO GO FIRST???!!!?!?!" yelled the lead orc. "I get to go first and you lot will be lucky if you get a go at all!!!!!1" he kept screaming. Then all of the orcs started to argue and suddenly they were fighting with there weapons.

**}~*~{**

**Sry it was so short I hav been rly busy! So wat did u all think? Pls let me kno in a review! But nothing mean bcos I am sensitive nd this IS my 1st story :)**

**Let me kno if u hav any ideas/requests for things to happen nd I will see wat I can do!!!**

**3 2 all u nice ppl from -Lover.x**


End file.
